jatfandomcom-20200213-history
James Harrison
'Sir James Harrison CBE, CH, OM ' (born 6 February 1981) is an English singer-songwriter, actor, rapper, record and film producer, script writer, director and TV presenter. He is the lead singer of British boyband JAT. In terms of weeks on the chart Harrison is the most successful songwriter of all-time. Included solo and with his group he has won 49 Grammy Awards. Harrison started off as a solo artist before forming JAT, and has released seven studio albums. He has written nine Eurovision songs of all of which picking up at least 100 points, all but one have finished in the top 10 and all but two have won. He entered Eurovision with JAT in 2013 ending a 13-year wait for a Eurovision victory picking up his and JAT's fourth win, in which they have performed after picking up three wins in the late 1990s. He founded TV talent shows The X Factor and The Voice. He has not only wrote hit singles for his band but for other artists including the likes of Girls Aloud, The Saturdays and Pixie Lott. He also started an annual chairty football game in 1996 Soccer Aid, ''which has featured some of the greatest footballers of all-time. He also set up his own record label JAT Records in 1994 which is currently the most successful in the world. Harrison currently has a iQ of 233 the second highest in the world. In 2006 Harrison along with JAT recieved a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Harrison also recieved one for his solo career, film work, television work and theatre work. Discography , ''JAT discography or James Harrison production discography *''Antidote (1995) *Through the Eye of the Storm (1998) *For the Perfect Woman (2001) *Fortune Favours the Weak (2003) *Nightmare (2008) *Into the Abyss (2010) *The Journey (2012) *Snake Eyes (2013) *13'' (2014; with Kimberley Walsh) *''XIV (2015) TV appearances Artistry Influences Harrison said that as he grew up he would listen to American R&B artists Boyz II Men and R. Kelly and he said these were two of his biggest influences he also said that Eminem was also a major influence on his music. Personal Life Until 2000 Harrison had kept his private life very private and at times not even fellow bandmates knew what was going on. From 1997 to 1998 Harrison was married to American actress Jessica Alba, they had one child together Rachel. Until 2006 this was kept secret from the public until Harrison and Alba agreed to announce it to the public, Harrison said that his wife did know about the previous marriage long before their marriage. Harrison is currently married to former Girls Aloud member Kimberley Walsh and has been since early 2001. They began dating in 1999, Harrison says that they met at one of his concerts and she went backstage and met her parents after the concert. They would marry around two years later and have had six children together. See Also *Harrison–Collins *Records and achievements of James Harrison *Personal Relationships of James Harrison *List of Cover versions of James Harrison songs Category:James Harrison Category:1981 births Category:Living People Category:People from Burton upon Trent Category:20th-century British actors Category:21st-century British actors Category:British actors Category:British singers Category:British songwriters Category:British pop singers Category:British R&B singers Category:British rappers Category:British alternative rock singers Category:British soul singers Category:British record producer Category:British film producers Category:British script writers Category:British film directors Category:British television presenters Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Brit Award winners Category:Teen Choice Award winners Category:World Music Award winners Category:BAFTA award winners Category:Academy Award winners Category:JAT Records Artists Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Harrison family Category:Musicians from Burton upon Trent Category:Grammy Legend Award Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame Inductees Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Companion of the Honour recipitents